Who'd Have Thought An Eye Patch Could Be So Sexy?
by weneedourheroes
Summary: Pre-Reboot. Being a Teen Titan means your life's never boring. But is Conner Kent ready for the consequences of his decisions? And what does Rose Wilson have to do with these consequences? Ch. 1 coincides with Ch. 10 of Broken Glass.


Ch. 1 Guilt Trip

My head rocked back as I caught myself falling asleep in my chair. Sitting with Tim in the lab was always boring, but it was better than getting in the middle of Bart and Gar fighting over the remote.

I leaned back, completely bored out of my skull. When Tim called me over to the Tower, I thought we had something urgent to deal with. But there haven't been any attacks on the city lately. Just some small time crooks here or there, nothing too major.

_Maybe Tim just wanted to have some time away from Gotham? I don't blame him. Apparently someone's been causing problems and it's been a pain trying to figure it out. Even Tim needs some time away to clear his head._

"Geez Tim, what are you working on?" I coughed. "It seriously smells in here, man."

Tim laughed, nodding his head toward the other table; it was covered with beakers, flasks and burners.

"You know that Cassie went out for a run right? You don't have to hide down here in the lab to avoid her," Tim joked, looking up from his microscope.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not avoiding her. I just wanna give her some space. We're still getting used to the whole just being friends thing."

"Whatever you say, Conner." I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Is that why I haven't really seen you two in the same room since we all arrived to the Tower?"

"Dude, why are you analyzing everything?"

"They're just my observations," Tim shrugged.

There was never a doubt in my mind that Cassie and I could stay friends. Sure it was taking a while to actually get used to it, but things like this took time.

I took my chance to change the subject. "How about you, Tim? How's everything with Steph going?"

Tim turned around and pulled his cowl back. Everything about Tim just seemed to light up.

"Steph and I are in a real great place right now," Tim sighed, running a hand through his hair.

The look in his eyes said it all. Steph got him bad. Tim was in love. _Good for him, at least one of us has had some luck._

After a few more minutes of hanging around the lab, I decided to leave Tim to whatever work he was doing. Titans Tower was never empty these days. With most of the team living here, it was easy to run into someone. But today, I thought it would be best if I had some time alone to think. _Maybe I'll head to the city, see if there's anything to do there._

I stopped by my room to pick up my red flannel shirt and glasses. I shrugged the shirt on as I made my way downstairs, fiddling with the buttons with each step. I was about to walk through the door when I picked up a noise with my super hearing. It sounded like someone was crying.

I made it a habit not to use my X-ray vision in the Tower. There was no telling what I'd find if I used it without a good reason. _Looks like I'm gunna have to do this the old fashion way._

I followed the cries, making my way to the source. It was faint but I was certain that it was coming from the memorial room. With each step I took, the crying got a little louder.

_Who could be in there?_

The room was pitch black when I entered. Whoever was in here didn't want anyone to know they were visiting. I walked further in, following the ever-increasing sobs. That's when I saw her.

She was sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her white hair formed a curtain around her face, preventing me from getting a good look at her. She had her book bag next to her it and seemed like she just got back to the Tower.

I slowly inched closer, not wanting to startle her.

"Rose?" I whispered as I took another step.

She quickly looked up, turning to face me. It looked like she was crying for a bit before I walked in. I saw a glimpse of sadness in her eye before she quickly wiped her tears away.

"Hey, Conner," Rose greeted as she grabbed her bag and stood up, stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets. "What're you doing here?"

"I was just about to head into town," I answered. "You okay?"

"Course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… I heard you crying…" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. _Man, why is this so hard?_

"It was nothing," Rose said as she turned around and started to walk away. After taking a few steps she looked back. "Don't worry about it."

_Well, that went well. Who was she looking at? _I glanced over to see which memorial Rose was sitting in front of.

_Red Devil. Eddie Bloomberg. _

* * *

The trip to the city wasn't as productive as I wanted it to be. I basically walked around for a couple of hours doing absolutely nothing. I almost wished someone was robbing a bank or holding up a liquor store.

As soon as I got back to the Tower, I realized that I was starving. All that walking and I didn't think to go get lunch. My head was buried in the fridge trying to find some food that Bart and Gar didn't eat. But all that was left was microwave popcorn and some expired mustard. _Man we really need to go shopping. Or let those guys have a whole floor of the Tower for themselves._

"Let me guess, Gar and Bart must have raided the fridge?"

I quickly looked up and locked eyes with Cassie. She had an eyebrow raised as she held back a laugh. I quickly stood up and closed the fridge door, causing the contents to shake on their racks. Another chuckle escaped her lips as she saw how flustered I got.

"Yeah, and now someone needs to go shopping before we all starve," I sighed.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat. My treat," Cassie offered.

"Sure, that sounds great," I accepted.

"Lemmie just get changed," Cassie winked. I felt a familiar shiver run down my spine.

It took Cassie a few minutes to shower and get changed. I slumped down in the couch as I waited.

_Okay, this won't be weird at all. Just two friends going out for lunch._

"You ready?" Cassie asked.

I looked up and she was leaning over me. Her blond hair was still a bit wet and I could smell the citrus of her shampoo. She smelled amazing. I quickly sat up and looked her over. She was wearing a red sweater that looked a few sizes too big with some black leggings. She took a seat next to me as she finished tying her boots.

I realized I was looking way longer than I should have and quickly regained my composure. As I got up from the couch, I saw a smile curl onto Cassie's lips.

We decided to go to a small deli in town. We've been there a couple of times before and the sandwiches were pretty good. We quickly paid for our order and took a seat at one of the tables outside.

There was silence between us as we unwrapped our hoagies and started to eat. It's been a while since Cassie and I really spent some one on one time together. _God, I missed this._

"Hey Conner, can I ask you something?" asked as she placed half of her sandwich down.

"Of course," I answered. _This doesn't sound good._

"Well, it just seems like you've been avoiding me," Cassie started. "Is everything okay... between us."

_Oh man…_

I cleared my throat before I answered. "Everything's fine Cassie, honestly. There's just been some stuff on my mind."

The look she gave me told me that she was having a hard time believing what I saying. I don't blame her. I reached over the table and placed my hand on hers. She looked up with her beautiful blue eyes. They were filled with worry.

_I guess I brought this onto myself. _

I took in a deep breath. "We're fine, Cassie. Nothing's going to change, I promise."

Which was true. Even though we weren't together anymore, I still cared about Cassie. Nothing was going to change that fact. She seemed to take what I said to heart and smiled.

* * *

"C'mon Conner, it'll be fun!" Bart nagged for what seemed to be the hundredth time in less than a minute.

Bart's been bugging me about going out with him, Gar, Raven and Kiran. Normally I'd consider going, but I honestly just felt like staying home. Unfortunately it didn't seem like Bart was picking up my hints.

"I'm good Bart, not really feeling the city today," I answered, trying to calm him down.

"Alrightttt, you're missing out though," Bart whined as he sped out of my room.

_Finally, some peace and quiet._

I spent at most half an hour in my room trying to do something productive. I had some homework that never got done. Eventually it got too quiet. I moved to the living room and tried to watch a movie. _No good. _I could barely pay attention. By this point, I was droning out most of the movie anyway.

The Tower was more or less empty right now. Tim was probably still in the lab and Cassie went out for another run. _I guess this is what I get for wanting a normal life._

I was about to head back to my room when I heard someone walk in.

"Man, you look bored."

I looked over to see Rose behind the couch. She was in her leather jacket and it seemed like she was ready to go out.

"There's nothing good on TV," I answered weakly.

Rose smiled as her eye glanced over to what I was watching. "So I take it you don't have any plans for this evening."

"Nope, kinda wish I did though," I sighed. "How about you? Going out tonight?"

It was quiet for a second before Rose answered me. "Actually, _we're _going out."

I raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"You look pathetic just sitting here. C'mon, live a little," Rose goaded.

"Do I get a say in this?" I smirked. Rose seemed in better spirits than when I saw her yesterday. _Wonder what's got her in a good mood._

"Nope. So get your ass up and let's go, or else we'll be late," Rose instructed.

"Alright, alright. Just lemmie get changed," I answered as I stood up. "Where're we going anyway?"

"Not telling," Rose laughed. She followed me up to my room and leaned against the opened door.

"Did you really need to come with me?"

"And miss you taking your shirt off?" Rose smirked. "Not a chance."

I shrugged and took off the shirt I was wearing. Rose was wolf whistling as I grabbed the one of my Superboy shirts.

"Whoa Boy Scout, what are you doing?" Rose asked as she walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm getting dressed? What's it look like?"

"Duh, but why'd you grab your Superboy shirt?"

"Cuz I always wear it under my clothes?"

"Geez take a day off," Rose instructed as she took the t-shirt from my hands and threw it onto the bed. "It's not like there's been anything going on all week."

Instead of arguing with Rose I just shrugged and grabbed a button up.

* * *

Rose drove the van into town. The ride was pretty quiet; there wasn't anything for us to talk about. I was thinking about bringing up the other day, but I didn't know how Rose would react. Was it even my business? Before I knew it, Rose was pulling into some run down bar.

"We're here," Rose huffed as she parked. She then opened her door and got out of the van.

"Rose, why're we at a bar?" I asked as I followed her out.

"Well, I was going to come alone," Rose shrugged as she threw me the keys. "But then I realized, you could be my designated driver tonight."

"I'm not going to a bar with you Rose," I said.

"Suit yourself, I'm still going though. See you back at the Tower."

_She can't be serious?_

Rose didn't leave me with much choice. I caught up with her as she opened the door. The place was pretty small; there were a few booths and other patrons sat at the bar chatting up the bartender. I followed Rose's lead as she sat down at one of the booths.

"Rose what are we doing here?" I asked.

"To drink, what did you think?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. If Tim found out, he'd be pretty pissed."

Rose smirked, "It's not Tim you're worried about. You're scared about what your little princess is going to think."

"What are you talking about?"

Rose was about to respond when the waitress walked over. "Hey there Rose, how's it going?"

"Not bad Erica. I'm just showing my friend here how to have a good time," Rose answered. _How often does she come here? _

"Well you sure picked a great night, things are about to get wild," Erica joked as she motioned to the almost empty bar. "So, what can I get you two?"

"I'll have a beer, and Conner'll have…"

"Just water," I answered.

"Alrighty, be right back with those," Erica said as she walked away.

I turned back to Rose. She raised an eyebrow. "Just water?"

"I thought I was supposed to be your designated driver," I whispered. "And why didn't she ask for any ID?"

"I come here often enough," Rose shrugged.

"But why do you come here?"

"You're not gunna get it outta me that easily," Rose smirked.

Erica came back with our drinks and a basket of pretzels. Rose took a few gulps from her mug. It looked like she wanted to say something, but she stayed quiet.

"So, is this where you go when you aren't at the Tower?"

"Not all the time. What's with the twenty questions?"

I shrugged. _What was I going to tell her?_

Rose took another gulp from the mug as she got up. "Let's go play some pool."

We got the balls and cues and walked over to the empty table. I decided this was as good a time as any. "So, what're the stakes?"

Rose smirked, "I don't feel right taking your money, Conner."

"That's not what I meant," I answered as I chalked up my cue. "If I win, you tell me why you're always here."

Rose took another sip. "And if I win?"

"You get whatever you want," I shrugged. I haven't played pool in a while, but I'm sure I could take Rose.

"Deal."

We set up the pool table and broke to see who'd go first. Rose could definitely tell I was rusty. I made a few good shots here and there, but Rose was a natural. She'd sink two or three of her balls in one shot. It was like the cue was an extension of her arm. What made it worse was that she kept drinking. I thought it would mess up her playing, but I was wrong. If anything, she was playing better with every mug. Before I knew it, she was already aiming for the eight ball.

She looked over to me, her eye glistening. Her lips curled into a smirk as she sank the last ball. "Looks like I win."

_Crap. What's she going to ask for?_

There was a smug look on Rose's face as she threw some money on the table, grabbed her jacket and shrugged it on. "Let's head back."

_Huh? _"What about our…"

"Later," Rose waved.

Rose was completely silent on the ride back home. She just stared out the open window, her hair dancing in the wind. She'd occasionally look my way, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking. When we finally got home, I opened her door. She walked right passed me, making her way to the elevator.

I was about to say something when I heard a chuckle from Rose.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Rose turned back and walked over to me.

Before I knew it, I felt her fingers grip my shirt. Rose then pulled herself up, crashing her lips against mine. The contact was a shock to my system. I suddenly seemed hyper aware of everything around me. But most of all, my senses focused on Rose. I could feel the softness of her lips as she manipulated my own. I could taste the alcohol as the kiss lingered.

_What the hell do I do?_

My hands instinctively made their way to her waist. But before I could secure them, she stepped away. Rose chuckled, "Sorry Boy Scout, no touching tonight."

I coughed and stepped back. I was in complete shock. Not only did Rose kiss me, I kissed back. "So, bet's settled?"

"That was for being my designated driver," Rose said as she turned back toward the elevator. "This was fun, we should do it again."

With that, the elevator doors closed, leaving me in the parking garage.

_Again?_


End file.
